


不带套/without condom（ABO）

by Sherlia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Man preg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlia/pseuds/Sherlia
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	不带套/without condom（ABO）

“John我怀孕了”

军医几乎是在听到这句话的一瞬间把嘴里的茶喷到了墙上

“真是，这下Mrs.Hudson又要抱怨了”

“Sherlock Holmes！？”

“所以你的意思是，这个孩子是Mycroft的，但你不想让他知道，可你又觉得他已经知道了，而且他知道你不想让他知道...是这个意思吧？”John深吸一口气，提醒自己稳住，面对这么劲爆有槽点的事情不能慌！

“对，基本上没错，John你最近有进步啊”Sherlock坐了下来，满意的对着坐在自己对面的人点点头，声音不带一点起伏，好像现在肚子里揣个球的人不是他一样！

他们不是正常人，他们不是正常人，他们不是人：John在心里默念三遍再次提醒自己“所以...um...你们，怎么会..?

“还不是因为Mycroft不愿意戴套...”Sherlock低头盯着自己还平坦的小腹，小声嘟囔了一句

John：？？？嗯？？？我不是问这个啊喂！

第欧根尼俱乐部

“所以你的意思是你早就知道，而且你知道他知道你知道，但你现在还不想告诉他你知道？”如果高中数学老师知道他现在的逻辑思维（托Holmes兄弟的福）已经能达到如此境界，一定会流下感动的泪水。

“没错Dr.Watson，我很高兴你能理解我的意思。”MI6的情报头子双手交叉放在腿上，一如既往地优雅淡定，好像现在他们在讨论的孕夫不是自己亲弟弟一样。“他还有和你说什么吗？我是说，Sherlock。”

怀孕后的小混蛋总是需要比平常更多的关心不是吗？

“um...他好像..."可怜的军医有点尴尬”怪你不肯戴套..."

“oh不是我不肯”在杯口滑动的修长手指顿了一下“是他。”

“sorry what？等一下等一下！你的意思是，Sherlock才是在...上面的那一个？”John几乎从椅子上跳起来“可是不对啊！怀孕的是他啊！哦老天”这可怜的John做错了什么？要这样惩罚他和他的脑子？

回答他的是Mycroft的一个白眼“Sherlock不肯，让我戴套，他觉得那样我进去的时候他还不够舒服，还是年轻人啊。”做哥哥的说出这句话的语气就好像在说“大杯冰拿铁加三明治打包”一样字正腔圆。

“还好吗？——MH”

“他想你[图片附件：B超照片]——SH”

“他还只是个胚芽Sherlock。——MH”

“车到楼下了，可以下楼了。——MH”

“Fine，我也想他。——MH”

哼，今天准爸爸Shelock的心情好到飞起。


End file.
